neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Neptune/@comment-3276665-20160219102803/@comment-4832761-20160219151051
You're wrong on all accounts. 1) Neptune is in fact based on a fictitious system. This is widely known among the Japanese fan base and is only a misconception the English fan base has created due to their inability to see past her name and look at the established facts of the series' lore. I quote the trivia: *Neptune is the only CPU who is based on a fictitious console. Noire, Blanc and Vert are originally based on 7th generation consoles, while the last Sega home console is the 6th generation console Sega Dreamcast. Because it would be impossible for Planeptune to compete with the other nations if their CPU is based of an old console, a fictitious 7th generation Sega console had to be created. Since Victory, the other three CPUs represent all home consoles from all generations, while Neptune does not. Instead, the different versions of Planeptune from different dimensions have different CPUs based on real consoles from the past. However, Neptune's Next Form represents the fictitious 8th generation console of Sega to compete with the other Next Forms that are based on real 8th generation consoles. It was eestablished in mk2 that goddesses and makers who die are sent to the Gamindustri graveyard. Hyper Dimensiom follows our real world gaming timeline when it comes to CPUs and Makers. Which is why those who are dead in Hyper Dimension live on in other dimensions such as Ultra Dimension which is set back in a later time period. By your logic, if Neptune truly represented the Sega Neptune then either A) She would be dead in Hyper Dimension because Dreamcast came after B) She wouldn't exist period because the Sega Neptune is an UNRELEASED syste meaning she would have never had the chance to live in the first place. Her name is merely based on the Sega Neptune and because of that they make references to get namesake within her character. I could talk about those but it's irrelevant to the topic at hand. 2) The specifications listed were released with the limited edition of the very first game and (since you wanna use the anime) the Neptune Fictitious console model that was released around the time of the anime. Said specifications were written on the box itself much like with 5pb's headphone specifications so there's no denying it. And by the by the official name given to that system is called "Neptune Fictitious Hard". 3) All Planeptune goddesses have a Planet based name as to reference Sega's fondness for using planet names as codenames for their systems. Even thougj Sega Uranus was never used for anything and Sega Pluto was sure as hell not the codename for the Mega Drive, they were only used for the simple fact that they are planet names and fit well with Neptune"s being Neptune. And VII doesn't ruin the timeline because NEPTUNE DOES NOT REPRESENT THE Sega Neptune. Your misconception of Neptune's personified system is more than likely led by your inability to follow anything but the localized information in the series. Same applies to a good portion of the fan base. But this wiki has taken all information presented by both the ORIGINAL source and the localized source.